Life's Tragedies
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT Lilly remembers that fateful day when she lost the two guys that were closest to her.


**I blame the plot bunnies. I guess that it a pretty sad Loe story. I just felt the need to write it up, and then why not post it. This is OBVIOUSLY a future fic…like when Lilly's at least twenty. Enjoy this story, that the plot bunnies created!  
NOTE: My cousin was admitted to the hospital, causing my lack of update on When Dreams Become Reality. Hopefully, the chapter will be up later tonight, or tomorrow!!! Please, just bare with me on this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea, Rosalie Denise Jonas, and Blaine Joseph Jonas.**

Sometimes, life's tragedies are just too harsh for anyone to handle. Maybe, one of these could be considered losing one of your husband in a shooting…that took place on your front lawn. Then, not even an hour later realize that your one baby had a freak accident in your backyard, causing their death.

I was sitting in my living room. Now, I still love Joseph Adam Jonas with all of my heart. I always have, and I always will. I remembered those events like they had just happened yesterday. They are too tragic for me to ever forget.

_"Lilly, I'm home," Joe's voice rang out through the house. I smiled, and looked up from the cookbook. I was trying to find a recipe for dinner tonight. It felt nice to not have a huge watermelon attached to your stomach. Yes, I was pregnant; the keyword being was._

_"Hey Joe," I said as he walked into the kitchen. I placed a soft kiss on his lips. I held him tight. I liked being able to hug my husband without a huge watermelon attached to your stomach. Yes, I was pregnant; the keyword being was._

_"Lil, I missed you. How's little Rose and Blaine?" Joe asked me, referring to the twins. Rosalie Denise Jonas, and Blaine Joseph Jonas. Of course Joe had to put in his own name, and of course I had to add a name from Twilight._

_"There are fine. Just fell asleep," I said, breezily. I kissed Joe, again. He was only gone about eight hours, and I missed him so badly._

_"That's good. What's for dinner?" Joe asked, noticing the open cookbook on the counter. He was a guy, and always hungry. At least, I could afford to feed him, with him being in the band with his brothers._

_"I don't know. Pick something, I'm just gonna check on the twins," I said, leaving Joe and the open cookbook. I needed to see my kids. I loved them, I was very precautious. I just wanted to make sure that they were completely and totally safe, all the time. The doctor said that I would be like this for the first few months, but after that I would back off._

_"Lil," Joe called from the kitchen, as I was halfway up the stairs. I sighed, and turned around. I went back down._

_"Yea?" I asked. I went in the kitchen to notice Joe holding the cookbook, open to a page that had a huge three layer chocolate fudge cake on it. He was practically drooling. I shut the book, but Joe smiled. He reopened the book to the exact page._

_"I knew you were going to do that, so I memorized the page number," Joe stated. I rolled my eyes._

_"Okay, I'll make one of those, with one layer, for dessert. For dinner we can have chicken and rice," I said, not exactly caring about Joe's opinion. Joe sighed, and put the book down._

_"Fine," Joe said like a little snobby child, that didn't get its way. I smiled at him._

_"Wait. Joe, can you take little Blaine outside? He's been trying to get out there for a while," I said. Joe smiled, and did that little soldier thing._

_I opened the book to the page with chicken on it, but not before book marking the chocolate cake page. I took out some kitchen from the fridge. I saw Joe take Blaine outside, and placed him on a blanket. I preheated the oven. I heard a loud noise. It sounded like a gun being fired. My first instinct was to run upstairs, and check on Rose._

_"Don't worry baby. Mommy's here," I cooed, trying to get little Rosie to shut up. She was screaming, obviously not liking being woken up from her nap. I walked down stairs, bouncing Rose in my arms._

_I looked into the front yard, only to see the baby blue blanket with some red on it. I gasped. I placed Rose on the couch. She didn't know how to crawl yet, so she was safe there. I picked up the phone, and dialed 9-1-1._

_"Hello, please stay clam, and say your name, location, and situation," A voice said. I couldn't tell if it was a woman or man, or machine._

_"Lilly Jonas, 92 Oceanside Lane, I think that my husband has just been…I don't know, but it's red a all around him," I said, trying to keep my cool. I didn't even know if this was a problem. I needed to know before I said anything else. I put Rose in my arms, and went outside. I looked over at Joe and Blaine. Blaine was contently clapping his hands, while Joe was doubled over…red surrounding his body. I felt my eyes fill up with tears._

_"Okay, Ms. Jonas, please stay on the line, and calm. We are sending emergency help. Are there any other people with you?" The voice said. I needed to keep calm, and cool. Someone was coming to help Joe. Everything would be okay._

_"Yes, my twin newborns. Rosalie and Blaine," I said, answering the question. Everything would be okay. I just needed to keep reminding myself that._

_"Okay, please keep them clear of the victim. They need to stay under control. What do you suspect might have happened?" The voice asked. I moved Blaine and Rose away from their daddy. Rose was sleeping, and Blaine was making faces. He was just like his father._

_"I don't know. One minute there was a really loud bang, and then he was like this," I said. I knew what it was thinking. He was shot. I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I was too young tom be a widow, with twins._

_"Okay. Does he have a pulse?" The voice asked. I didn't want to touch him. He looked fragile. I gulped, and needed to get over my phobia of blood. I put my hand over his wrist._

_"Um…a very faint one," I said. I knew that he was going to die. Why even make myself suffer with hoping for him to live?_

_"Okay, ma'am. Is the ambulance here yet?" The voice asked. I had no clue. Then, I heard a siren, and lights coming in my direction._

_"They're like ten feet away," I said. I went over to Blaine and Rose._

_"Okay, you may hang up now. Just remember to keep calm," The voice said. I closed my cell phone, and watched as the paramedics rushed out of their vehicle._

_"He has no pulse," The one blonde paramedic announced. I bit my lip, and tried to hold back my tears. Some spilled over the barrier._

_"Ready, one, two, three, clear," The red headed paramedic tried. They were trying to restart Joe's heart. He tried it five more times. It didn't work. Joe was dead. My husband was dead. My children's dad was dead. He would never be able to see Rose and Blaine grow up; to take their first steps, to say their first words, to graduate, to get married, to have grandchildren. He was too young to die; he still had life to live. By now, I was bawling. Miley's car pulled up._

_"Lilly, I am so sorry," Miley said, I guess that the paramedics, in the rush of things called one of my ICEs. Miley gave me a big hug. The ambulance was gone…and, so was my son. What kind of sick joke was this? First, my husband, and now Blaine was missing. I couldn't handle all of this._

_"Where's Blaine?" I asked. Miley looked at me, concern crossing her face. I went into full panic mode. I was looking all over the place._

_"Um…when did you last see him?" Miley asked. When had I last seen him? Sometime, before I went into my hysterics._

_"Sometime before the paramedics arrived," I said, still looking frantically. I couldn't lose another guy in my life. My dad began this whole chain, then my older brother Austin, then my grandpa, then Joe, and now Blaine._

_"Okay, so has he learned to crawl yet?" Miley asked. Did he? I knew that Rose didn't._

_"I don't think so," I said, and sat down. One because Miley tugged me down, and I just looked like a freak looking for Blaine._

_"Okay, so he couldn't have gotten too far," Miley said. I nodded my head, and sniffled. Miley took my arm, and led me into the backyard. I had little Rosie in my arms, safe and asleep. I walked along the edge of the pool; only too see something on the bottom of the pool. I looked at it, but couldn't make a shape out of it._

_"Miley, what is that?" I asked. It looked to big to be a leaf, and it was the wrong color. It almost blended in with the pool bottom. Miley took the big net from the hooks on the fence. She scooped up the foreign object. It was my baby. My baby boy, Blaine. He had crawled into the backyard, and straight to his death. Something was messed up with this whole picture. I broke down, into a heap of sobs. I was holding the only thing near and dear to me._

That was one of the most traumatic experiences in my life. Rose was now stumbling. I still visit their grave every week. I made sure that Joe was safely holding Blaine as they were submerged in the ground. Rosie is growing up, acting more like her father everyday. I wish that I could go back in time, and stop this from all happening. It was too late, though.

**I don't even know where I got this idea from. One moment, I was sitting in the hospital waiting room, and then BAM! The idea hit me like a ton of bricks. From there, I stole my aunt's laptop, and typed this up. It's only so tragic because of where I am, and all that jazz. So please remember to review!!!**


End file.
